Lost
by Bubblegurl77
Summary: Takes place after the 2nd book. What will the flock do now? There seems to be no place that they can go and be safe. Or is there? And lots of suprises are coming their way.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first Max Ride story. I went through about three versions of this story and finally picked this one. hope you like it. it takes place after the second book, so it's basically my verson of what I think the third book should be like. But I just found out that James Patterson is writing a third

(Jumps up, screams at the top of her lungs)

THERE'S GONNA BE A NEW MAX RIDE!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Sits down)

Now that I got that out of my system, For any of you who want to know what it's called, it's called

Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports

Release date: May 22, 2007

Don't ask me why they picked that name...

Well, I guess I'll just occupy my time with this fanfiction.

(sighs) I'M GONNA GO CRAZY BY MAY 22, 2007!!!!!

Oh well...

I do not own Max Ride or any of the characters. I do own my characters and my plot.

Chapter 1

My head hurt. Well, that's just normal for me. I sat up, rubbing my temples for relief. It helped a little bit. I looked around at the flock. Angel and Gazzy were curled up together, with Total snuggling up right besides them. Iggy was sitting up with his head leaning against the wall for support. Nudge's head was resting in Iggy's lap, and he was stroking her hair. Fang was siting next to me, letting me rest my head on his sholder. It was nice, not being chased by demonic half-wolf, half-men creatures. This was the most dang peaceful moment i think we've had in a long time. and it probably wouldn't last.

I thought of what to do next. We had to get away from here soon, or the whitecoats or Erasers would find us. Mabye we should go somewhere cold and snowy.

Angel sat up. "Like Alaska or something!" I snorted.

"Yes, we can go to Alaska, become Eskimos, eat Polar bear."

"Ewww! I'm not eating anything that isn't deep fried or covered in ketchup." Gazzy added. He was right, that was too gross.

"Besides, Polar Bear is illegal to hunt." Iggy added in.

I sighed. There was nowhere that I knew of that would be safe enough for us. At that moment, Angel sat up quickly with a worried expression on her face, and Iggy motioned for us all to be quiet. He pointed at the cave opening and mouthed the words,"someone's coming." I scrambled up, ready to protect the flock at any costs. Fang got up too, ready to back me up if I needed help.

We waited silently, and suddenly a small form appeared on the cave edge. It got up, and I gradually made out her features. She was a tall girl, about the same height as Nudge. She had raven black hair that was a little below her sholders. I felt her eyes lock onto me, and she took a few steps. She wobbled, and collapsed onto the floor, narrowly missing hitting her head on the floor. That's because I caught her. She moaned and rolled over, and that's when I saw the gash on her cheek and her sholder. They looked like...Eraser claw marks. I gulped and looked at Fang.

"Fang, come look at this..." he walked over and I showed him the claw marks. He looked shocked.

"Do you think that she was from Itex?"

I shrugged."Don't know. Can you get me an extra cloth? I'm gonna be nice and bandage her up." He walked over to one of our bags and pulled out two strips of cloth, a waterbottle, and a few band-aids. I took the waterbottle and squirted some water onto one of the strips of cloth. The wound on her cheek wasn't deep, so I washed it off and put the band-aids on her. The wound on her arm was different though. It was pretty deep, so I was careful. As I tied the cloth on her arm, she woke up.

"What happened?" She groaned, then sat up.

"I don't know? Why don't you tell us?" She looked around, at all of us and then me.

"Wait...I remember you!" I froze, worried that this girl posed a threat. I felt Angel nudge up besides me. She whispered in my ear.

"She's safe." I sighed.

"You were at Itex last night!" She strode up to me, and looked me straight in the eye. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She squeezed me so tight that I thought she would crack a rib. Literally. I gently pried her off of me and nelt down so we were eye-to-eye.

"Ok, you're welcome. Do you have any family that you can go to?" I was praying that she did.

"Yeah." She went to the cave entrance and whistled. It sounded like some kind of code, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. It went on for about a minute, then she stopped suddenly. We all listened carefully.

Then, a faint shrill whistle was heard in the distance. Then a careful, low hum. We all loked at each other, curious. Then, they appeared out of nowhere.

Five other kids, as skinny as the mystery girl appeared. They were beat up pretty badly. One had a black eye that was rapidly swelling shut. Another had a gash on their forearm. But they all had something that stunned the flock into silence.

They all had wings.

So I think it was pretty good. I'll work on the next chapter, and if I get good reviews I'll try to post it tommorow. But there can be no flames. Okay? Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Only two reviews? Well, it's better than nothing. I've been working on this chapter for a while, so it should be really, really good. You'll get to meet the mysterious group of other bird kids, and where they came from. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and the new kids have names! Isn't that cool?

Kuni-You're pathetic

Me- Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Audience, meet Kuni, my evil half. Kuni, meet the audience.

Kuni-You people piss me off and I swear, there... will... be... no... vengence.

Me-Ok...well, let's go on to reviews. Kuni, want to help me?

Kuni-Go...To...HELL!

Me-Whatever...

REVIEWS 

socksE-B4ev-Thanks. It'll only get better from here.

marie47-I'M SORRY! I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE. DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Holy Shit...

The little girl ran over to the tallest of the group, a brown-haired girl. She threw herself into the older girl's arms, sobbing hysterically. Geez, didn't know that this meetup was going to be so sentimental.

"Oh my god! Danny! I didn't know if you made it out okay. When we finally got out of there and I didn't see you, I thought that the whitecoats got you or the Erasers.." She squeezed the girl named Danny even tighter. When the teary moment was over, the brown-haired girl walked over to me.

"Thank you sooo much. You helped us, all of us, escape from that hellhole. We owe you a lot. But I have two questions. One, where the hell did you get a bomb that big? Two, who are you guys?"

I pointed over at Gazzy and Iggy. "They're our resident bomb makers Gazzy and Iggy. They carry a never ending supply of them. Also the resident all-around trouble makers." At that comment, Gazzy grinned. "Fang is the dark-haired silent one, Angel is the sweet little blond girl, and Nudge is the one with the slightly curly, slightly straight brown hair. I'm Max." Total took that moment to nip my ankle. "Oh, and this is Total."

"Hello."

"Did your dog just talk?" One of the other kids spoke up. He had a mass of red hair and freckles. He was cute.

I sighed. Total had to make this more complicated. "Yes, he talks. Don't worry, he's not that interesting."

"Hey!!!"

The brown-haired girl spoke up. " I'm Alex. This is Oscar and Sammy. They're fraternal twins." Oscar had sandy blond hair, and Sammy had jet-black hair, like Danny. "Peter is the redhead, and Scooter is the shy little guy." Scooter was at the moment trying to hide behind Alex. "And you already met Danny. We're a family of sorts."

Everyone talked for a good hour, then curled up in a mass huddle for bed. As I settled down for bed, I noticed that Alex was sitting on the cave edge. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to talk for a while. I sat down next to her and looked up at the stars.

"So, how did you guys end up together?" It was an unexpected question directed towards me. I sighed, recalling all of our travels from the past year.

"We all grew up at the same place, a lab called the School in California. Five years ago, we were taken away from the School by one of the whitecoats. We lived in Colorado for two years with the whitecoat, then he disapeared. For two more years we believed he was dead. Then, about a year ago, Angel was captured by the Erasers and taken back to the School. We rescued her, and we've been on the run ever since. What about you?"

Alex layed down, gazing longingly at the stars. "For as long as I can remember, we've always been together. We kept each other alive. Then you came, blew a hole in Itex, and then we were free. Free from captivity, science, and hell. We don't know where we came from, or why we're like this." She stood up, took off her jacket, and spread her wings. That's when I noticed the difference.

"Why are your wings black?" I was curious. Everyone else in her flock had white wings, like us.

"I don't really know. I think they might have messed around with the bird DNA, or my bird DNA part is a crow. I like having black wings though. It makes me different. But it's not like I'm different enough...by the way, what was the name of the whitecoat that rescued you?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but I decided to anyway. "His name was Jeb. Jeb Batchelder."

Alex froze. I heard a word escape her lips. "...Jeb..."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He came to Itex a lot. He talked to me a lot. I don't know why, though." She looked away, then turned back. "So, where are you guys planning on going? Somewhere cold?"

"Yeah. Any ideas?"

"One. How about Massachusetts? It's cold, snowy, and there's practically no one on the Cape. How about it?"

"Ok. Cape Cod, Mass it is. We'll leave in the morning."

And with that over and done with, we headed back into the cave and went to sleep. We had a long journey ahead of us.

Well, there you go. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Promise. I'll start writing it today. See you all soon!!!


End file.
